nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Brain (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage)
The brain is the third and possibly final boss in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, the boss of Kraken, and is indeed the brain of the creature the vikings are in. Appearance The brain is a giant brain that is held up by veins that come from the bottom of the room it is in. It has a single eye and tentacles, similar to the Kraken itself. It occasionally grows bright red bulges around it. It has a hardened expression. Across its body, faint lightning streaks can be seen. Only the cerebrum of the brain is seen. Game information The player must aim the roe cannon at bulges on the surface on the brain. Destroying the three bulges will cause the brain to be dazed and fall in the Drakkar. The viking will then use his hammer to attack the eye of the brain. This must be done a total of three times for the player to complete the level. During the first phase, three bulges will pop up on the brain. If a player shoots one of the bulges in the first stage, two energy balls will come out, and will react similarly to jellyfish. The ball will eventually explode and electrocute anything inside around it. If roe is shot at the energy balls, nothing will happen. The player must avoid these balls by trapping themselves with the roe. When the player shoots a roe at the bulge, it enters the brain, making it weigh more. By popping the bulges and the roe inside the brain, the brain will fall onto the Drakkar, and the Viking will hit it once with his hammer. The brain gets up after being hit, and the second phase commences. The brain now has a laser that it can shoot at the player. The laser is always in a area that the player will end up in if they do not change their direction. It can be avoided if the player uses the roe to change their direction,.which will avert the player from danger. The laser will consistently fire in regular intervals during this phase. Only one energy ball will spawn instead of two during the second phase. If the player hits a bulge while the laser is charging, it will temporarily stun the brain and the charge is cancelled. Energy balls will also disappear when a bulge is hit, although this is possibly to reduce the amount of hazards that the player has to face in a certain amount of time. The brain will be hit by the hammer once again if all three bulges are hit. The third phase introduces another attack. Instead of an energy ball spawning after each bulge is destroyed, two jellyfishes will spawn. These jellyfish are different than the ones found in other levels. Instead, these jellyfish will home in on the player. To avoid them, the player must launch roes at the jellyfish to keep them away. If the player pushes the jellyfish onto any surface, including the brain, it will explode. The laser will still be fired regularly. After the player destroys the bulges one last time, the viking will kill it with his hammer, and the brain will sink down into the water. If the player is unable to destroy the three bulges in a certain amount of time, they will respawn and the player will have to do it again. Trivia * Oddly enough, this is the only level in the game without a par number of cuts given to the player. Category:Bosses